fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 29
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 29: Turnabout Negative that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM0MeSQPrnE Several weeks later, Avalon from time to time goes to visit Valencia at the hospital. The doctors plan to move her to a special clinic for the paralyzed, Blazer goes to the hospital to visit Valencia. {Las Vegas, Keys Hospital, Waiting Room, 10:48AM} "Hello, may I be able to see Valencia?" Asked Blazer to the nurse at the front desk. "Why yes you may, today will be the final day she will have visitors though." Said Nurse Vicky. "And why is that?" Asked Blazer, with wonderment. "Her brother Avalon, plans on moving her to a clinic for the paralyzed." Explained Nurse Vicky. Blazer is glad that Valencia won't be anywhere near Avalon, if she is to be moved to a far away clinic. "Don't worry, I won't take too long. I just wish to say good-bye to her." Addressed Blazer and leaves to Valencia's room. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E {Keys Hospital, Valencia's Room, 11:00AM} Valencia is seen sleeping on her bed, connected to several wires and, an air mask so that she may breath. Blazer goes up to her and smiles at her, then wakes her up. "Why hello Valencia, how sad it is that you can't walk or talk, isn't it?" Ridiculed Blazer, Valencia's eyes are seen to be wide as if she fears Blazer. "You kept on getting involved in what did not concern you, now your nothing more but a pest to your brother and everyone else who knows you." Said Blazer with pure evil. Valencia begins to cry, she feels so much sadness due to Blazer's evil ways. "And guess what? I'm going to dominate his company soon, and then Sierra will be all mine." Laughed and taunted Blazer, as he explained his plans to Valencia. Valencia's ECG begins to beep dramatically, Blazer continues to taunt her. "Oh no, don't get stressed Valencia its all for Avalon's own good...or should I say, my own good." Addressed Blazer laughing and leaves the room, doctors then rush into the room to calm Valencia down afterwards. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVWZZYn7EXo {Las Vegas, Morbido Vicinity, Mr. Anderson Junes' apartment, 12:00PM} Candice, Lilith and Mr. Anderson are seen talking about the Macin Foods' restaurant. "So I was wondering if I could join you two at the restaurant?" Asked Mr. Anderson with happiness. Candice would be more than glad to have Mr. Anderson working at the restaurant for her. "Of course you can work at my restaurant, you can help Damien with the funding of the restaurant among other things." Replied Candice with glee. Lilith was also delighted with the idea of Mr. Anderson working with them. "It would be of much help too, we need as much employees at the restaurant as possible." Said Lilith. "We should actually go right now to check up if Damien needs more help." Addressed Candice. They all agreed and left to the restaurant. {Macin Foods Restaurant, Kitchen, 12:30PM} Candice presents Damien to Mr. Anderson explaining that with Mr. Anderson working there with them, they would continue on growing as a popular food joint. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7DUlR6FMls "Well then, lets get to it." Said Damien humorously, the four then continue on serving the costumers food. {Mansion of The Hayward, Avalon & Sierra's Room, 1:00PM} Avalon and Sierra decided on spending the day together instead of going to the company. "I want to be with you forever my love." Said Avalon with sadness. Sierra also looks eye to eye with Avalon, she knows he is a good person and deserves the best. "I love you so much as well, my dear." Stated Sierra and kisses Avalon with passion. They begin to make out, and have intimacy. "You are my life, my heart and my soul." Commented Avalon, romantically. "The love I have for you is so great, I wish for nothing to separate us ever." Addressed Sierra tenderly. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters